Ivypool's True Self 2: The Great Plan
by Wolferret
Summary: The second book of my Ivypool's True Self Series. So if u havent read it you should before u start this one. Ivypool has imagined a brilliant plan and started executioning it before she died. did the plan work? will the clans be doomed or will they survive stronger that before.
**ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Bramblestar—** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Lionblaze—** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: **Violetpaw** **—** glossy black and white she-cat

 **Medicine Cats:**

 **Jayfeather—** gray tabby tom with blind ice-blue eyes

Apprentice: **Wolfspirit-** dark brown tabby tom with white belly and tail tip and ice-blue eyes

 **Leafpool—** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (only considered med cat by ThunderClan)

 **Warriors:**

 **Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Cloudtail—** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **Brightheart** —white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Birchfall—** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: **Larkkit** **—** black tom

 **Berrynose—** cream-colored tom

 **Mousewhisker—** gray-and-white tom

Apprentice: **Twigpaw** **—** glossy gray she-cat

 **Snowbush** —white, fluffy tom

 **Dewnose** —gray-and-white tom

Apprentice: **Leafpaw** **—** tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Rosepetal—** dark cream she-cat

Apprentice: **Honeypaw** **—** white she-cat with yellow splotches

 **Molewhisker** — brown-and-cream tom

 **Poppyfrost—** pale tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Blossomfall—** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Bumblestripe—** very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Cinderheart—** gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Sorrelstripe—** dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: **Rainpaw** **—** gray tom with black stripes

 **Toadleap-** light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: **Lightpaw-** silver tom

 **Hollytuft—** black she-cat with green eyes

 **Lilyheart—** dark tabby she-cat

 **Frostclaw—** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with black front paws and tail and ice-blue eyes

 **Fernsong—** yellow tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: **Nightpaw** **-** Black tom

 **Tigerstrike—** dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and ice-blue eyes

 **Bluemist-** blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: **Barkpaw-** dark brown tabby she-kit with a black paw

 **Shadefall—** dark brown tabby tom with a silver paw and ice-blue eyes

 **Firepool-** flame colored tabby ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: **Moonpaw-** black tom with white paws

 **Alderbreeze-** dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: **Silverpaw-** silver tom

 **Queens:**

 **Wingdapple-** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ( **Sunkit-** yellowish she-cat)

 **Cherryfall—** ginger she-cat ( **Mousekit-** brown she-cat, **Foxkit-** orange and white tom)

 **Sparkclaw-** orange tabby she-cat with green eyes ( **Spottedkit-** White she-cat with black ginger and brown spots and pale blue eyes, **Brightkit-** bright ginger she-cat with brown paws and tail and dark blue eyes, **Nutkit-** brown tabby tom with green eyes)

 **Ambermoon** —pale ginger she-cat (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

 **Elders:**

 **Graystripe—** long-haired gray tom

 **Thornclaw—** golden-brown tabby tom

 **Briarlight—** dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

* * *

 **Place of No Stars**

 **Leaders:**

 **Mapleshade—** Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Hawkfrost—** dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and ice-blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Ivypool—** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Clawface—** dark brown tom and amber eyes

 **Redwillow—** mottled brown and ginger tom and amber eyes

 **Maggottail—** tortoiseshell tom with white spots on his tail and yellow eyes

 **Shredtail—** dark brown tabby tom with an injured tail and amber eyes

 **Silverhawk—** ragged, pale gray tabby tom and amber eyes

 **Snowtuft—** small, skinny white tom and pale blue eyes

 **Sparrowfeather—** small, mottled brown tabby she-cat and blue eyes

 **Darkstripe—** dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

 **Thistleclaw—** mottled gray tom with a white face and shoulders and amber eyes

 **Sandfire—** gray with hints of ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Nightstorm—** black she-cat with gray paws and yellow eyes

 **Owlstrike—** light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Moondrop—** pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Darkface—** white tom with a black face, paws and tail and amber eyes

 **Blackstripe—** pure white she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Spiderfang—** black she-cat with long fangs and amber eyes

 **Shadowscar—** black and gray tom with long scar across his face and amber eyes

 **Snakefang—** gray tabby tom and amber eyes

 **Clawstrike—** light brown she-cat with crisscross scars across her muzzle and amber eyes.

 **Hawktalon—** light brown tabby she-cat and amber eyes

 **Wildpelt—** black and white tom with a ruffled and scarred pelt and amber eyes

 **Scarfeather—** blue/grey she-cat with a long, deep scar across her face and amber eyes

 **Bloodclaw—** reddish she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

 **Coldstripe—** Gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

 **Deadlion—** ginger tom with an injured tail that makes it look like a lion's tail and amber eyes

 **Darkshadow—** silver and black tabby she-cat and yellow eyes

 **Night Cats:** **(cats that still live with the clans, still living)**

 **Breezepelt—** black tom with amber eyes

 **Frostclaw—** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with black front paws and tail and ice-blue eyes

 **Tigerstrike—** dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and ice-blue eyes

 **Rainpaw** **—** gray tom with black stripes

 **Lightpaw-** silver tom

 **Barkpaw-** dark brown tabby she-kit with a black paw

 **Moonpaw-** black tom with white paws

 **Silverpaw-** silver tom

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Rowanstar—** dark ginger tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Crowfrost—** black–and-white tom

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Littlecloud—** very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Tawnypelt—** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: **Needlepaw—**

 **Dawnpelt—** cream-furred she-cat

Apprentice: **Beepaw—**

 **Stonewing—**

Apprentice: **Juniperpaw—**

 **Spikefur—**

Apprentice: **Yarrowpaw—**

 **Wasptail—**

Apprentice: **Strikepaw—**

 **Snowbird—**

Apprentice: **Sleekpaw—**

 **Scorchfur—**

 **Berryheart—**

 **Cloverfoot—**

 **Rippletail—**

 **Sparrowtail—**

 **Mistcloud—**

 **Queens :**

 **Pinenose—** black she-cat ( **Birchkit-** beige tom, **Lionkit-** yellowshe-cat, **Puddlekit-** brown tom with white splotches, **Slatekit-** gray tom. Fostering **Pinekit-** brown she-cat with a black tail)

 **Grassheart—**

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Onestar—** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Harespring—** brown-and-white tom

 **Medicine Cats:**

 **Kestrelflight—** mottled gray tom

 **Warriors:**

 **Breezepelt—** black tom with amber eyes

 **Crowfeather—** dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: **Fernpaw—**

 **Nightcloud—** black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Leaftail—**

 **Emberfoot—**

 **Furzepelt—**

 **Larkwing—**

 **Slightfoot—**

 **Oatclaw—**

 **Hootwhisker—**

 **Featherpelt—**

 **Gorsetail—**

 **Queens :**

 **Sedgewhisker—** ( **Rockkit-** gray tom, **Cloudkit-** pale gray she-cat. Fostering **Plainekit-** beige tabby she-cat)

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Mistystar—** gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Reedwhisker—** black tom with dark gray eyes

 **Medicine Cats:**

 **Mothwing—** beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Willowshine—** gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Queens :**

 **Icewing—** white she-cat with blue eyes ( **Nighkit-** black kit, **Breezekit-** gray kit. Fostering **Splashkit-** gray and black tom)

 **Lakeheart—**

 **Warriors:**

 **Mintfur—**

 **Duskfur—**

Apprentice: **Shadepaw—**

 **Minnowtail—**

 **Mallownose—**

 **Petalfur—**

 **Bettlewhisker—**

 **Curlfeather—**

 **Podlight—**

 **Heronwing—**

 **Shimmerpelt—**

 **Lizardtail—**

Apprentice: **Foxpaw—**

 **Havenpelt—**

 **Perchwing—**

 **Sneezecloud—**

 **Brackenpelt—**

 **Jayclaw—**

 **Owlnose—**

* * *

When i didnt add the info about the cats its that im not really going to use them


End file.
